combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Exc0p
New Messages From what I see, it was marked for deletion by AliBaba, and Zero marked came along to delete it. No need to rage, and I can recover the text for your personal use if you want it. From what I see, you should have created it under your blog. -- 05:57, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Well, out of respect for what you had written, I did not delete your page as you had originally asked. I also left my own helpful advice and reminded you that next time you needed help, to move your question to a personal blog (I would've done moved it myself, but I'd have to be YOU in order to do that). So I'd just like to state that your page was left untouched by any administrator and remained up for several hours before some other user came by, deleted all your text, and marked it for deletion. When I came by the page later, as there was nothing left on the page except for a deletion tag, I simply came by and did my job, as any other administrator would've eventually done. So I apologize if my actions offended you. ZeroExalted(Talk) • 13:21, December 25, 2011 (UTC) It k, Never realized Exc0p 15:19, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Hey there! It's all fine, really. The deletion was easily reverted and no real harm was done, so don't worry about it. Just keep on contributing constructive edits! SeaCrane_1 14:22, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Slender Pony The page you created called pistol is almost the exact duplicate of this. I am not accusing you of copy-pasta but, as I see these two pages display the same information, one must be removed. (There can be only one?) The second page is a category page and has existed with the CAWIKI for a long time, i suggest you transfer your chart over to the categories page. Up for debate.. Mclinsky 21:08, January 7, 2012 (UTC) fixed link Mclinsky 17:29, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Tu Enojado? I see that you are mad? Your arguements are so invalid, it made me laugh a little. I have been here since January, of 2011 kiddo. I wasn't made a moderator because I'm a troll, I was given the permission because I made major contributions to the wiki. Here , you can find a list of automated compilation of my contributions ever since i joined the wikia. As pissed off as I may be at the moment, I will still hold regards to the Wiki's rules and will let you off with an warning. Your act of harassment on my talkpage will forever be remembered, and when the time comes for you to be recognized, I will make it my personal duty to ensure that everybody sees the absurdity of your rage-fit. Harassment, see this for details. Warning Issued, 1/2. Mclinsky 15:13, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Tell me, how am I abusing my powers? I highly advise you to not make arguments that you cannot back-up with proof. Mclinsky 15:25, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Do whatever you like, my care-cup is empty. Let me ask YOU the same question, "what if i had an mental disorder, that would be as bad as being racist" Now, that question only applies if it actually made sense, which in this case... it's about 50%. Maybe I am gay, why are you hating on homosexuals? Mclinsky 15:54, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Calling people gay is quite offensive and crossing the line. Consider your actions about your tantrum if you ever come back. Negabandit86 19:38, January 18, 2012 (UTC)